Anniversary
by surat kaleng
Summary: Sayang sekali, hubungan ini harus diakhiri. ending tak terduga. RnR please


**Title : Drabble : Anniversary**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast : Find it by yourself**

**Warning : TYPOS, EYD, PLOT. Let's see it.**

**Disclaimer : CHARA IS NOT MINE! Story is mine, remake versi Anniversary – di facebook -**

**Summary : cerita simple dengan ketiadaan ending diceritanya.**

**NO-LABEL proudly present**

**Drabble : Anniversary**

**Waktu semakin saja membuatku jantungku tambah berdebar, suara jam dinding terasa memutar mutar di dalam kepalaku. Berat sekali mendengar bunyi 'Tik Tok Tik Tok' itu. Terdengar mendengung tak karuan, mendesak dinding kepalaku.**

**Aku terdiam, memastikan diri antara perasaan tidak yakin dan perasaan lidah kelu untuk berbicara. Aku mengubah posisi dudukku, merapat ke meja. Menatap wajah seseorang di depanku. Dia tengah menatap lilin lilin yang berdiri tegak yang apinya tengah terombang ambing oleh angin di balkon, seraya tersenyum manis kearahku.**

**Oh Tuhan, mata berkilat dengan kebahagiaan yang memancar itu benar benar membuatku gugup. Suasana romantis ini benar benar membuatku merinding tengkukku. Ah lihat, makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa ini menunjuk ke langit. Aku ikut menatap keatas mengikuti instruksi dari tangannya, ditunjukkannya segerombolan bintang. Bintang berkelap kelip yang menghiasi malam yang benar benar membuatku merasa begitu repot.**

**Ah aku harus bagaimana merespon hal ini?**

_**Tersenyum saja**_

**Aku menarik bibir dengan susah payah, terpaksa menuruti kata hatiku. Sampai aku benar benar tersenyum tipis sekali. Dia kembali tenang, menatapku dengan lembut. Dia kembali mengutak atik makanannya. Aku menelan ludah, aku tidak yakin untuk tidak yakin.**

**Adakah ide yang lebih baik tanpa aku harus berbicara beberapa patah kata dan tanpa aku melakukan hal aneh seperti ini. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak menyukai hal hal yang disebut dengan romantis.**

_**Tenangkan pikiran, semua akan baik baik saja.**_

**Oh tidak, dia menatapku !**

**Aku harus berbicara apa, dia pasti heran kenapa sedari tadi aku hanya diam saja padahal dalam kehidupan sehari – hari aku adalah manusia paling banyak bicara.**

**Ku lirik jam di dinding, sudah lama aku menghabiskan waktu tak berguna seperti ini. Harus cepat cepat menyelesaikannya.**

_**Tidak jangan terburu buru ..**_

"**Kenapa tidak makan? Apa masakanku tidak enak? Maklumi saja ya, aku memang tidak bisa memasak. Tapi seharian aku berusaha keras untuk memasak." seseorang di depanku tertawa pelan, diraihnya gelas minumnya.**

**Ku tatap caranya meminum air putih itu. Ya, dia menelan semua air putih itu hingga bersisa separuhnya di dalam gelas.**

**Lalu dia kembali berkutat dengan makanannya, sebuah **_**sirloin steak**_**. Aku masih memikirkan jawaban dari kata katanya tadi. Ku tatap makanan di piring bermotif ulir ulir bunga itu. Aku harus berpikir ribuan kali untuk memakan makanan semacam itu. Aku harus berpikir ribuan kali untuk menelan makanan seperti itu. Dia masih menunduk menghabiskan makanannya, pelan pelan. Begitu anggun untuk seukuran seorang gadis konglomerat.**

**Aku menghela nafas tipis. Bagaimana ini?**

_**Hanya harus berpura – pura.**_

_**Tahanlah dirimu sebentar saja….**_

**Sepertinya benar. Aku segera meraih garpu dan pisau makanku, mencoba mengaburkan diri dalam suasana ini. Mencoba mengakrabkan diri dalam kekakuan. Ku mulai pelan pelan dengan mengiris kecil potongan daging itu. Ah, aku sudah benar benar ingin muntah menatap makanan yang akan ku santap ini.**

**Ku angkat tanganku, mencoba memasukkan potongan daging itu ke dalam mulutku.**

"**Terima kasih ya sudah mau datang meluangkan waktu, aku senang kita bisa merayakan **_**Anniversary**_** hubungan kita yang kedua tahun ini." Ujarnya bermurah senyum. Aku bersyukur sejenak, daging alot itu takkan masuk ke dalam perutku. Lalu aku melempar senyumku kearahnya. "Biasanya kau sangat sulit jika diajak bertemu untuk merayakan **_**anniversary**_**." lanjutnya lagi.**

**Bukan itu sebenarnya tujuanku datang.**

**Bukan karena itu aku datang ke tempat ini dan menemuimu.**

**Bukan karena itu,**

**Aku datang untuk keperluan yang lebih penting.**

**Suasana kembali menyepi, dia masih berkutat dengan piringnya dan makanan aneh – menurutku - itu. Aku menatap api di atas lilin lilin itu. Aku tidak kuat memandang wajah di depanku. Dia masih saja melahap daging itu. Oh Tuhan, aku tidak bisa menyakiti makhluk ciptaan-Mu ini..**

**Ku lirik dia ..**

**Dia menatapku, dia masih saja tersenyum kepadaku, apa dia akan masih bisa tersenyum jika aku berkata yang sejujurnya nanti? Apa dia akan menerima setiap kata kata yang akan terlontar keluar dari bibirku nantinya?**

_**Sudahlah, hanya tinggal berkata saja. Dan, masalah sudah selesai.**_

**Iya, ini sangat mudah kan?**

_**Tidak, tidak akan semudah itu. Rapalkan itu didalam setiap kata – kata yang akan kau katakan nantinya.**_

**Aku meliriknya, dia masih berusaha mengiris daging itu. Tenangkan dirimu sendiri. Semua akan berjalan dengan lancar. Bicara pelan pelan, tidak akan berbelit belit. Tetap tenang.**

**Dia menatapku dengan heran. **

_**Damn**_** ..**

"**Kau kenapa?" katanya sembari mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan. Aku menggeleng cepat, mengisyaratkan kata tidak. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya.**

**Aku mati langkah, aku harus bagaimana? Sedari tadi makanan alot ini sama sekali tidak kusentuh. Aku harus menjawab apa? Aku harus bersikap bagaimana?**

_**Jawab seperlunya saja, dan tersenyum. itu adalah cara ampuh.**_

_**Dia tidak akan curiga..**_

_**Atau tersenyum saja dan semua sudah beres.**_

**Ku layangkan senyumku, seolah senyumku berkata **_**aku-baik-baik-saja**_**. Dia menganguk, kembali tenang. Aku menghembuskan nafas tipis, bersyukur sejenak. Aku lolos.**

_**Kau harus memakan makanan ini supaya dia tidak curiga.**_

**Aku kemudian menatap ke meja, masih banyak makanan yang harus dihabiskan. setidaknya aku harus berbuat sopan kepadanya, memakan makanan yang sudah susah payah dia masak untukku. Aku harus menghargainya, makanan di meja harus dihabiskan. Aku mengikuti caranya dalam adab yang selalu dijunjungnya tinggi, **_**menyisakan sedikit makanan untuk arwah leluhurnya**_**.**

**Kumakan juga akhirnya potongan daging panggang itu, susah payah ku telan. Tuhan, susah sekali ya harus berusaha jujur. Aku tidak ingin mempermainkan dia selama ini, tapi tiap aku ingin berkata jujur ada apa sebenarnya selama 2 tahun ini, lidahku sangat terasa kelu untuk mengatakannya.**

**Aku menatapnya, makhluk Tuhan ini harus ditinggalkan juga akhirnya. Ada keraguan juga meninggalkannya, dia mungkin orang paling sempurna yang pernah aku temui, dengan rambut bergelombang kecoklatan yang sangat manis, wajah bulat yang sangat tidak pernah membosankan untuk ditatap. Dan kedua mata senada **_**Almond**_** yang begitu mengintimidasi.**

_**Tapi, sayang sekali tidak bisa bersamanya.**_

_**And see, semua harus segera di akhiri ..**_

**Benar. Perlahan aku membuka suara, menatap kedua mata **_**Almond**_**-nya yang sempat menghipnotisku selama ini, dan segera drama kebohongan ini aku akhiri.**

**Tak ada gunanya juga aku tetap melanjutkan drama kebohongan ini, semua ini ku lakukan untuk Chanyeol, kekasihku tercinta. Aku harus hidup bersama dengan Chanyeol bagaimanapun caranya. Aku mencintai Chanyeol, pemuda yang selama dua tahun ini juga menemaniku melalui hari hari beratku dengan berbekal hubungan penuh kebohongan dengan sosok didepanku guna menutupi sisi lain hidupku.**

**Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang, aku sudah siap untuk berbicara jujur.**

**Baru saja aku hendak angkat bicara, tiba tiba Taeyeon, gadis manis di depanku itu menatapku dengan tersenyum "Kapan kau melamarku, Baekhyun – oppa ? Keluargaku sudah menanyakannya selama dua minggu ini."**

**end –**

**uhuk. saya tahu ini aneh dan sangat -ngantung-**

**tapi tetap kan, RnR ne?**


End file.
